


I care a little too much

by Imoutofhere27



Series: I care universe [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Multi, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutofhere27/pseuds/Imoutofhere27
Summary: Catra is She ra and this is basically season one but with Catra as She ra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: I care universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so my grammar sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first few chapters of this fic. I put it into one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Penumbranox for the advice. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Yt channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7RFIrf0UK1v55-PK5F7CrA

Once Catra landed on the bush below her she got up and found a magical sword.She tried to lift it up but she sees flashes of a woman.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" She growled.

Catra Catra Catra

"Catra! Catra are you okay?"

Adora was hovering over her. Her face filled with worry.

"What the hell! What happened to the sword?"

"What sword? Catra are you okay? Come on let's get you back to the frightzone. Shadow Weaver will be pissed."

"Adora I'm fine,I swear I saw a sword."

"Well it's not here and we better get going."

.................................................................................

While sleeping Catra hears a voice saying her name again.She wakes up and tries to fall asleep again but she fails.She tries to sneak out the bedroom but Adora grabs her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to the woods."

"I'm pretty sure it's just in your head.Im seriously considering the fact that you might be CONCUSSED."

"I AM NOT CONCUSSED!"

Catra looks around just in case somebody woke up.But it seemed like everyone was still asleep.Except Adora.

"You are not going alone."

"I don't want you to risk your promotion over me.Just cover me."

"You better come back Catra."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Catra walks into the woods to find the sword.

"I shouldn't have gone here.Im probably brain damaged or something."

All of a sudden the sword appears in front of her.Catra starts hearing voices, so she tries to take the sword for herself.

Someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her on the ground.She gets tied to the ground.

"What are you doing here horde scum?How did you make it to the woods?"

"I just walked ."

"Sure!" The girl rolls her eyes. 

"See that sword over there that's the rebellion's sword."

"That is not yours.Its mine! I FOUND IT FIRST."

"The whispering woods is a part of rebellion territory. Therefore this sword is ours."

Catra breaks free and runs toward the sword.The girls teleport on top of her and her friend tries to get the sword.Catra strikes the girl down and jumps on top of the boy.She grabs the sword.

Catra Catra Catra 

"Seriously who the hell are you?And where the hell am I?"

Catra wakes up to see the boy and the girl from earlier.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Get on your feet horde scum!"

Catra was forced to get on her feet and move.

"Sorry about the way she's treating you.She's actually a nice person.Im Bow, by the way." The boy said.

"Catra." 

"You don't talk that much."

"Why would I talk to people who kidnapped me!."

"Good point."

"Why do you even follow her.She obviously isn't capable of being a good ruler."

"I follow her because she is my girlfriend.Plus, you don't know her well enough to assume she won't be a good queen one day."

All of a sudden the girl in question begins to cry.The group came across a small town that was recently attacked by the horde.

"I knew the horde was evil but I haven't seen it for myself."

The girl grabbed her by her shirt.

"You were one of the soldiers who did this!"

"Trust me sparkles, I am a horde soldier but I wasn't here to attack a town.

"IT'S GLIMMER! Not sparkles.Then what did you come here for?"

"I came here to get my sword "

"IT'S NOT YOUR SWORD! 

"UM GUYS!"

A huge spider like creature attacks the group. Glimmer and Bow attack it.But they get thrown over.Catra breaks the rope with her claws.Glimmer still had the sword.So Catra tries to attack the creature with her claws but she too gets thrown over. The group is cornered.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sparkles give me the sword!"

"No"

"I think you should give the sword to Catra, Glimmer."

"I said no!"

"If you don't give me the sword all of us are going to die."

Glimmer held the sword tightly.Catra ran out of patience, so she grabbed the sword and made a run for it. She attacked the creature with the sword.

Catra Catra Catra 

"Will you fight for the honor of grayskull?"

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

Catra proceeded to transform into She ra.

Bow was amazed at what he was seeing.The creature seemed to bow down to Catra. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" 

Catra got out of her She ra form. 

"We didn't do anything horde scum! Now tell me how did you do that."

"All I said was for the honor of Grayskull and then the next thing I know I'm an 8 feet tall lady with a glowing mane and a tiara."

Glimmer took the sword from Catra and proceeded to tie her up in more ropes.

But then the creature tried to attack them.The group ran but all of them fell.

"What the hell is this place?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know"

Glimmer grabbed Catras shirt, while Bow tried to open the door.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't open it!"

Catra reads the word on the door.

"Etheria!"

The door opens.

"Why did it open and how can you read that?"

"Oh you can't read it sparkles?"

"I can't read it either."

"Guess I'm special then."

A hologram appeared before them.

"What is your query?"

"Um how do we get out of here?"

"What is your query?"

"Hey Catra maybe you should try."

"Why me!"

"You're the only person that could read first one's writing."

"First one's what now?

"Oh look that painting looks just like you!"

"It does not."

"What does that say?"

"She ra."

"What is your query administrator?"

"How the hell do we get out of here?"

"What is your query administrator?"

"You know what this is a waste of time."

Catra sharpened her claws and attacked the hologram.After she did that a bunch of spiders attacked them.

"Unauthorized presence detected."

"Give me the sword sparkles"

"No."

"Glimmer if we don't do anything we're going to die."

"Hold on".

Glimmer teleported all three of them out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another few chapters condensed into a chapter.

All three of them fall to the ground.

"Why are you still here Horde scum?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just take her to Brightmoon..

"Um Glimmer I'm pretty sure were lost and you can't teleport because you ran out and you need to recharge."

"Ha seriously you need to recharge.That's hilarious."

Catra falls to her feet from laughing to hard.

Glimmer grabbed Catra and Bow. 

"Let's go, I know a place where we can eat."

"Aw sparkles likes me."

"I don't, People of the rebellion treat their prisoners well."

They approched the small town.

"Let's get rid of this."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. "

"IM REMOVING THIS BELT BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FREAK OUT WHEN THEY SEE YOU'RE APART OF THE HORDE."

"It looks like their having a festival."

"What's a festival?"

"It's like a party but it's way better."

"What's a party?"

"You don't know what a party is?"

"I have no clue."

"A party is when you celebrate something, like your birthday. "

"What's a birthday?"

"You don't know what a birthday is???!!!"

"Come on let's go eat."

The three of them ate.Catra has never tasted food this good before other than the grey kind of bars the Horde would distribute. 

Catra saw a pinata at a distance.The kids offered her a stick.She got the stick and smashed the pinata to pieces.

"This is fun."

Catra spots a horse.

"Why is that thing looking at me."

"He likes you."

"Well I don't like him."

"Why are we still here, we fed the prisoner now we just need to get to Brightmoon."

"Glimmer why Can't we just have fun?"

All of a sudden a bunch of horde tanks arrived and attacked the town.

All three of them fall to the ground.  
"Why are you still here Horde scum?"  
"I don't know."  
"Let's just take her to Brightmoon..  
"Um Glimmer I'm pretty sure were lost and you can't teleport because you ran out and you need to recharge."  
"Ha seriously you need to recharge.That's hilarious."  
Catra falls to her feet from laughing to hard.  
Glimmer grabbed Catra and Bow.  
"Let's go, I know a place where we can eat."  
"Aw sparkles likes me."  
"I don't, People of the rebellion treat their prisoners well."  
They approched the small town.  
"Let's get rid of this."  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. "  
"IM REMOVING THIS BELT BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FREAK OUT WHEN THEY SEE YOU'RE APART OF THE HORDE."  
"It looks like their having a festival."  
"What's a festival?"  
"It's like a party but it's way better."  
"What's a party?"  
"You don't know what a party is?"  
"I have no clue."  
"A party is when you celebrate something, like your birthday. "  
"What's a birthday?"  
"You don't know what a birthday is???!!!"  
"Come on let's go eat."  
The three of them ate.Catra has never tasted food this good before other than the grey kind of bars the Horde would distribute.  
Catra saw a pinata at a distance.The kids offered her a stick.She got the stick and smashed the pinata to pieces.  
"This is fun."  
Catra spots a horse.  
"Why is that thing looking at me."  
"He likes you."  
"Well I don't like him."  
"Why are we still here, we fed the prisoner now we just need to get to Brightmoon."  
"Glimmer why Can't we just have fun?"  
All of a sudden a bunch of horde tanks arrived and attacked the town.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
All of a sudden a boom was heard by the group.  
"Don't go anywhere Horde Scum."  
"I could try to tell them to back off sparkles, besides I have a feeling Adora is here."  
"Who's Adora? never mind, Bow and I are going to save civilians while you do your thing."  
'Aw you actually trust me?"  
"I don't trust you."  
Bow and Glimmer left Catra alone.  
A tank appeared with a bunch of other tanks.  
Adora popped out of one.  
"Oh my god, Catra are you okay?"  
"Yes Adora, I'm fine."  
"Wait, what are you wearing."  
'Ugh it's nothing these people just made me wear this."  
"Let's go Catra." Adora grabbed Catra's hand.  
"Adora, wait."  
"What?"  
"Look around you, this is not a base, this is a civilian town."  
"Look the Horde has been manipulating us all this time and you haven't noticed."  
"I mean honestly what did I expect , your an idiot for a reason."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Shadow weaver has been manipulating us since we were kids."  
"Catra, I don't understand."  
"Look what I'm saying is, come with me and we could be free from the Horde and Shadow weaver and Hordak."  
"What happened to ruling the world together."  
" I said that because I knew that nothing would happen as long as we stick together."  
"That's why I'm asking you to come with me and let's be together."  
"Catra I --------"  
Before Adora could speak Glimmer sparkled her with magic as she teleported Catra away from Adora while Bow used an arrow to trap Adora.  
"What the hell sparkles, I thought you hated me and also Adora is on our side."  
"What makes you say that? Adora could be evil."  
"Why did you save me?"  
"Because Bow convinced me that you are a good person Catra and usually Bow is right when it comes to people."  
"And how do you know Adora is on our side?"

"Because she's an idiot who gets easily manipulated."  
"Also here's your sword because I think you might need this!"  
Catra turned around to find bots ready to attack the both of them."  
"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKUll." Catra yells as she transfroms into She ra.  
She sliced open all the bots and asks Glimmer to teleport them to Adora and Bow.  
"Bow stop." Catra says  
"Catra?'  
"What have you done to her?"  
"Relax Adora I'm fine and these people are nice people you would definitely click with Sparkles and Arrow boy."  
"Trust me Adora." Catra puts her hands on Adora's shoulders.  
"Um Catra!" Bow now squeaks as a bot tries to attack him. Catra slashes the surrounding bots and tanks as the rest of the horde flees. Adora had the chance to run away but she didn't.  
She didn't know if she should trust them or not but if Catra trusted them then she does too.  
She got her baton stick and fought off all the other soldiers.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Catra returns back to her normal state, Adora hugs her.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes to leaving the horde?"  
Adora nods her head.  
"BEST FRIENDS SQUAD!" Bow shouts out as he hugged the two girls.  
:"Come on Glimmer I know you want to."  
"Ugh fine."  
All four of them hugged.  
Glimmer was the first one to break the hug  
Adora suddenly realizes that her and Catra don't have a place to stay.  
"I turned against the horde!"  
"Yes dummy, we turned against the horde."  
'But where are we going to stay."  
"Adora you and Catra could stay with us in Brightmoon."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Glimmer gave her a reassuring smile."  
"So you like Adora but not me!? Seriously sparkles."  
"What are you jealous."  
"NO I AM NOT JEALOUS."  
"Come on Catra admit that you like me."  
"Correction, admit you like us." Bow added.  
"No I DON"T LIKE YOU."  
"Except me right?" Adora was wearing a smug face.  
Catra huffed in annoyance.  
"Welcome to Brightmoon."  
"Wow." Adora spoke in amazement.  
"No wonder why your name is sparkles because you came from a place that is filled with sparkles."  
Glimmer rolls her eyes.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Bow take them to the back, I'll go in from the front."  
"Alright, guys let's go this way." Bow says as he motions Adora and Catra towards Glimmer's window.  
"Do you guys usually go this way?"  
"Adora, their obviously trying to hide us."  
"Wait what!"  
"Look we can't afford, people seeing horde soldiers."  
"You mean ex horde soldiers."  
"I mean just look at your clothes."  
"Yeah I could see why people would freak out."  
All three of them finally came up the rope and into Glimmer's room.  
"Ugh even her room looks all sparkly."  
"This is way more colorful then I'm used to."  
All of a sudden the door opens and Bow tries to hide both of them under a blanket.  
"Bow its just me."  
"So my mom wants to know what my surprise is and they will have time to prepare and get some rest.She said she'll have time later."  
"Um Bow where's Adora and Catra??"  
Bow's face goes into shock.  
"You lost them!!!!!"  
"Buttt buttttttt they were just here!!!"  
Bow grabs his face.  
"We're so screwed."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Adora, let's sneak out." Catra whispered into Adora's ear. But before Adora could object to that Catra put her hand over Adora's mouth and opened the window quietly and jumped out. She landed on her feet.  
"What? You know cats can land on their feet right?"  
"I thought it was a myth."  
"Well I'm living proof that it's not a myth."  
"Besides it was getting boring anyways."  
"Don't you think their going to be upset or worried?"  
"Maybe they were trying to hide us but they can't just lie and say we're travelers or something, people are going to find out eventually. "  
"But Catra I don't want them to be upset, I mean we just met them."  
"We did but they'll find us eventually besides it's not like were going back to the Horde and they aren't Shadow Weaver."

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chapters.

Catra and Adora check out the town close by.  
"Are you sure they're not going to see us?"  
"No,I'm not sure but I thought it would be cool to explore."

All of a sudden a person yells "HORDE SOLDIERS!!!!"  
An angry mob starts to chase them.  
"CATRA!"  
"OKAY YOU WERE RIGHT WE SHOULD'VE STAYED AT THE PALACE."  
The girls ran all the way to the whispering woods where they would be safe from the angry mob.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Catra and Adora panted as they have just escaped an angry mob.They slowly walk in the forest.But all of a sudden a white being comes into their view.  
"What is that!!!!!!!!!!!"Adora says in amazement.  
"That's just a dumb horse Adora."  
"It's so majestic."  
Catra sighs  
"Maybe we could sneak back into the palace by riding this horse all the way to Sparkles's window."  
"But the horse could be noisy so I could probably use She ra's magic to dampen the noises it makes."  
"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"  
"Why isn't it working."  
"I don't know Catra."  
Catra proceeds to try and turn into She ra but fails multiple times.She huffs and tries to throw the sword of protection on the ground but accidentally strikes the horse with magic.  
"Dammit."  
The horse starts to glow as it grows a horn and a pair of wings. Startled, the horse flies away leaving the two girls alone.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Scorpia and Lonnie were sitting in the locker room.  
"Force captain Scorpia."Lonnie says as she solutes Scorpia.  
"Lonnie you don’t need to call me force captain all the time,I mean we are friends."Scorpia says as she hugs Lonnie very tightly.  
"Ah Scorpia your crushing me."  
"OH sorry sorry. "  
"So where do you think Adora is, I haven't seen Shadow Weaver freak out at all."  
"Catra's missing too."  
"Yeah, I've noticed."  
"Why is Shadow Weaver freaking out about just Adora didn’t she also raise Catra."  
"Well Adora is her star pupil." Lonnie says as she does air quotes.  
"I think she should give all of us cadets and force captains some credit too, not just Adora."  
"I agree."  
"Well wherever they are, let's hope they're safe."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ugh where could that stupid horse be."  
"Maybe we could bump into someone that knows where he is?" Adora suggested.  
"Maybe."  
The two girls walk futher into the woods.They found a clearing and another person.  
"Hey look -----"  
Catra puts her hand over Adora and tackles her to the ground behind a bush.

"Who's there?" The old lady with glasses asked.  
Adora and Catra reveal themselves.  
"This is Catra and I'm Adora. Were looking for a horse with a horn and some colourful wings."  
"Is that you Mara Dearie ? and you brought A friend excellent." The old lady points to Catra and then points to Adora.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
"Come inside Mara Dearie!" Raz said cheerfully.

"Um you must be nuts old lady, you might be mistaking me for someone else and who's Mara??"  
"Come follow me."  
Catra and Adora look at each other questioningly before following Raz.

"Oh we are going to pick some berries today." Raz claps her hand before picking up a basket.  
"Are we seriously going to follow an old lady that lives alone in the middle of the woods?"  
"Yes, she might know things."  
"Ugh whatever is not like we have a choice."  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Both girls trail behind the old woman cautiously until they stopped at a clearing.  
"It's a first ones ruin." Catra whispers.  
Raz starts to run towards the ruin and climb it.  
"What the hell old lady your going to fall." Catra says as she quickly turn into She ra.  
Catra catches the old woman in her arms.  
"This is the best way to pick berries, don't you agree Mara Dearie?"  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Shadow Weaver waited until the other cadets left. She strides towards Adora's bed.  
She sees the drawings of Catra and Adora on the side of Adora's bed.  
"If only that brat didn't take my Adora away from me." She thought.  
She resisted the urge to destroy the bed for Adora's sake once Shadow Weaver returns her to the Horde.  
Shadow Weaver was now on the bed crying and thinking of what had become of her favorite cadet. What had Catra done to brain wash Adora into betraying the Horde.

Shadow Weaver tried to calm down but her maternal instincts told her that Adora is important to her. She raised her after all. She raised both of them, although Catra was supposed to be Adora's pet, nothing more than a slave to the other girl. Shadow Weaver couldn't separate the two. Catra became more like an equal to Adora.  
But Catra wasn't as grateful as Adora, not well behaved, not well mannered.

But . . . . Catra is intelligent and very agile. She used intelligence to outmaneuver her opponent.  
Catra was going to become a problem for the Horde. "It is best if we get rid of that brat because she will be the death of us."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Adora,Catra and Madame Raz walk through the Whispering Woods until they enter a Horde base.  
“ Is that the stupid horse we bumped into earlier?”  
“Yes Catra and his name is horsey.”  
“Ugh whatever.”  
Catra sharpens her claws and charges after each Horde soldier she sees before quickly turning into She ra. While Adora fights with her fists as Raz watches them. Catra frees the horse with her sword while also fighting off a swarm of Horde soldiers. Adora also does the same.  
All of a sudden Madame Raz inserts herself throwing some sprinkles at a random Horde soldier.  
"Raz what are you doing!?" Adora shouts as she fends off another soldier.  
"Ugh first the horse flies away and then the crazy old lady tries to hit a Horde soldier?"  
The soldier was about to hit her but Catra was quick to stop the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer has no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima try to update regularly. The keyword is try cause school. But anyways it's been awhile since I updated this fic so here's the new chapter.
> 
> announcement: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695540
> 
> Yt channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7RFIrf0UK1v55-PK5F7CrA

The amount of Horde soldiers increased. Adora tries her best to attack the Horde soldiers but she was overpowered by them. Catra was distracted and she too was overpowered by the Horde. 

The horse blasts its horn to attack while Madame Raz runs towards the girls.

All four of them are now cornered. 

“ Razzle Dazzle!”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Catra wakes up in a familiar bed. 

‘Where am I?”

“Hey, it’s okay Catra, Raz saved.”

“That Crazy old lady saved us?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Mara Dearie, you're awake !!! “

“Maybe it’s time for us to go.”

“But the people back in Brightmoon hate us.”

“Maybe we should explain to Sparkles what happened or whatever.”

“Your right Glimmer is probably worried about us.”

“Hey, Raz are we going to see you again?”

“Yes dear.”

“Maybe we should take horsey with us, it would be faster.”

“By the way Dear, he prefers to be called Swiftwind.”

“Swiftwind, Seriously!!” 

“Ughhhhhhhhh.”

“Bye Raz.”

“Bye Dear.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Hey Adora, make sure you don’t fall off the horse.”

“This is amazing !!!!” 

‘Ahhhhh.”

“Oh no.” 

“Im okay.” Adora says as she gives Catra a smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Once the girls arrive , they quickly sneak into Glimmer’s room. 

“WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?”

“My mom has requested an audience with all of Brightmoon because she knows that you guys are here.”

“My mom can potentially put you guys in the dungeon or worse.”

“Sparkles relax I’m pretty sure …”

“RELAX HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I COULD POTENTIALLY HAVE BLOOD ON MY HANDS.”

“What I was going to say is I’ll show up as She ra and explain everything to her.”

“It won’t work.”

“You don’t know that Glimmer.” Bow chimes in.

“It could work because She ra has saved people.” 

“Just trust us Glimmer.” Adora says as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it on a cliffhanger cause why not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a plan and GlimBow have a private conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this fic in a loong time. Also Happy Birthday Perfuma!!!

“For the Honor of Grayskull !!!” 

Catra didn’t exactly know where she was going with this plan. And as much as she hated to admit , she was actually anxious. She never really respected authority before. If this plan fails she would have to be in a cold dark dungeon for the rest of her life.

Despite being anxious, She managed to walk with confidence. All eyes were on her as Bow, Adora and Glimmer stood near the Queen. 

”Your Majesty” Catra says as she bowed down.

“So you’re the other Horde Soldier. Now I don’t entirely understand why you were chosen by the sword to be She ra. However it is not my right to judge you based on your past and it seems like my Glimmer seems to trust you. So I’m giving you and your friend a chance to live here in Brightmoon. But if you end up stepping out of line I will take matters into my own hands and imprison you for the rest of your lives or worse.”

“Now I would like all of Brightmoon to welcome these new citizens with open arms. You are all dismissed.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I'm surprised it worked.”

“Okay so I'm supposed to show you guys to your rooms and I don’t have the energy to deal with you guys.”

“Aw somones tired.”

“Shut up.’

“Hey Glimmer are you okay?” Adora asks with concern evident in her voice.

“I’m just really tired cause you guys literally act like children and I can’t trust you guys to be alone.”

“Um Glimmer aren’t we all children.” Bow says.

“Bow were teens and they don’t act like their age.”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“Alright you guys do whatever you want in your rooms while me and Bow rest.”

“I highly doubt you guys are gonna sleep.”

“Catra leave her alone. Let’s actually listen to her.”

“Fine Adora.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“So are you actually tired or?”

“Bow I’m not in the mood but I do want to talk to you about something.”

“Alright.”

“So I was thinking, Since we have the legendary She ra on our side we can restore the princess alliance.” 

“Glim ,didn’t the princess alliance fail last time?”

“Yes, but I think I can do better than the previous generation.”

“Because of She ra or?”

“Well first of all the princess alliance failed because the previous gen didn’t get along . I already know Perfuma so maybe the rest of them would be pleasant.”

“Okay yes we have ties with two princesses but what about the others?”

“I’m sure it’s fine.Besides my mom is barely doing anything other than being paranoid and send people to the dungeons or torture them!”

“Damn that's dark.” 

“I know my mom’s in a dark place because we are losing the war.Which is not an excuse.Thats why I have to try and get the princess alliance together so the war can finally end. “

“I'm not sure about this but you know I will always support you .”

“Thanks.” Glimmer laughs as Bow kisses her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I was bored.Im also obssed with she ra. Catradora is life.


End file.
